Princess Hart
by Ninja Misao
Summary: ( Set around the episode Murder Wrap)Jennifer begins to act strangely and it's up to Jonathan to get to the bottom this before it's too late.
1. Part One

Hart to Hart

Princess Hart

Part One

* * *

Jonathan sat on the edge of the couch with Freeway while Jennifer sat on the white ottoman. She looked at the talisman necklace, the smell of the myrrh felt comforting to her. She smiled at the beauty of the craftsmanship of the necklace as well. Seeing this Jonathan helped place the talisman around her neck.

"Better?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, thank you." Jennifer replied.

Jonathan and Max watched as Jennifer stood up and walked into the kitchen leaving both men alone to think.

"What do we do now Mr. H?" Max asked.

"We need to find Assad, before this gets too out of hand." Jonathan said seriously.

In the kitchen Jennifer pulled a whole chicken out of the refrigerator when a massive dizzy spell overcame her. Her head felt heavy as sweat trickled down her face. With her heart racing fast she took a few deep breaths unknowingly inhaling more of the vapors from the talisman. But after a few moments all of her symptoms were gone. Jennifer felt an overwhelming sensation of happiness as she pulled out a few more items for dinner.

After a few hours a wonderful smell emulated from the kitchen. Before Max and Jonathan could say a word Jennifer emerged from the kitchen carrying a few dishes toward them.

"Jennifer." Jonathan said in an uncertain tone.

The redhead merely smiled as she set down a roasted chicken with various vegetables around it. She then walked back into the kitchen and returned with a bowl of spiced mashed potatoes.

The moment she set it down Jonathan stood up and approached her.

"Darling what is all this for?" Jonathan finally asked.

"I have made this wonderful meal for the both of you." Jennifer said happily.

"Well thank you Mrs. H." Max said. "You are most welcome; I will make sure to cook the best for my beloved prince and his friend." Jennifer said.

Jonathan and Max looked at each other with confusion across their faces, soon Jonathan looked back to his wife.

"Darling humor me but who are you?" Jonathan finally asked.

Jennifer finished pouring Jonathan and Max some wine in their glasses before setting the bottle down on the table.

"Silly man, you are my prince and I am your princess." Jennifer said followed with a smile.


	2. Part Two

Hart to Hart

Princess Hart

Part Two

* * *

Jonathan, Jennifer and Max sat down enjoying the meal Jennifer had made for them. Jennifer even filled Freeway's bowl with a nice meal as well.

While Jonathan didn't mind the change of food he did have a problem with his wife claiming to be an Egyptian princess. After everyone was done eating Max finally convinced Mrs. H to let him clean up the dishes.

"The dinner was great, but darling a princess." Jonathan said.

"Yes, don't you believe me?" Jennifer asked.

Jonathan sat there for a moment and looked into the pleading eyes of his wife, he knew he had to answer this carefully.

"Darling…maybe I don't remember." Jonathan said cleaning up his answer.

Jennifer's tense eyes lighten up as she kissed Jonathan on the cheek. With a smile she stood up and walked into the living room with Freeway following right behind her.

Max walked back over to Jonathan who could only sigh; he rubbed his temples as Max sat down beside him.

"So Mrs. H believes she's an Egyptian princess." Max stated

"I guess that makes me Prince Metacortez." Jonathan added.

"Well once we find this Assad guy we can ask him or perhaps Mrs. H can shed some light on all of this." Max said.

"You know Max that's not a bad idea."

The front door closed when the phone rang at the same time. Max and Jonathan split up; Max went to grab the phone while Jonathan walked out the main door to find his wife.

Outside Jennifer found herself walking among several vehicles parked in the open garage.

"What strange metal horses, how I wish I could ride on one." Jennifer wondered.

Freeway barked and wagged his tail. Jennifer smiled as she bent down and scratched the pup behind the ears.

"Well then I guess that makes two of us let's go." Jennifer said happily.

Freeway barked when Jennifer opened the door to the pastel yellow Mercedes Benz. Freeway hopped in and sat in the passenger seat. Jennifer put the key in the ignition with a smile when she turned on the vehicle. She pressed down on both petals the sound of the roaring engine scared her. Soon the door opened and sitting beside her in the passenger seat was Jonathan. He turned the off car and placed the keys in his pocket.

"Sorry Onuris I merely wanted to ride in the metal horse." Jennifer admitted.

"Onuris? I thought my name was Metcortez?" Jonathan asked.

Jonathan could tell that name seem to upset Jennifer. She looked out the window then back at her husband.

"Your true name is Onuris Hafsah a good man for the people and my name is Jendayi Takarte. You could never be Abubakar Metcortez." Jennifer said seriously.

Jonathan placed his hand on his wife's who blinked away a few unwanted tears.

"This is upsetting you we can stop talking about it." Jonathan said.

"I would like that thank you." Jendayi said.

Before either of them could say another word an loud uncontrollable cough left Jendayi's lips. Jonathan rubbed his wife's back. After a few moments she cleared her throat and looked back at Jonathan.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just needed to clear my throat." Jendayi replied.

Max walked outside toward the pastel yellow car. Jonathan stepped out of the car then helped his wife when Max finally reached them.

"What is it Max? Jonathan asked.

"A call for Mrs. H." Max said.

Jendayi walked into the house with her husband and picked up the receiver. At first she couldn't understand why she didn't hear anything but Jonathan fixed that by turning the receiver around.

"Hello." Jennifer said.

"Hello Mrs. Hart I believe you have gotten the talisman I sent you." Assad said.

"Yes and I thank you." Jendayi said.

"Your prince awaits you." Assad said.

Jennifer took a deep breath before she responded.

"I am already with my prince."

After those words the rest of the conversation was in a foreign language. Yelling could be heard over the phone, but Jendayi remained calm and after a few minutes she hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Jonathan asked.

"Assad said he will come to the house to talk to us." Jendayi said.

Jonathan nodded while he was happy Assad is willing to talk to them he did notice the sadness and fear emulating from his wife. Jonathan pulled her into a much needed embrace. She buried her head into his chest when another heavy cough escaped her lips. Jonathan rubbed her back and waited for her minor coughing fit to subside. She looked up at Jonathan with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong darling? Jonathan asked.

Perhaps it's time for me to tell you the truth about Prince Metcortez." Jendayi said in a frightened tone.


	3. Part Three

Hart to Hart

Princess Hart

Part Three

* * *

Jonathan and Jendayi sat down on the couch while Max sat on a chair with Freeway on his lap. Silence echoed through the house as Jendayi felt two pairs of eyes looking at her. She looked down at the floor refusing to look at anyone.

"Now where do I start ..." Jendayi said.

"How about at the beginning." Jonathan said.

Jendayi nodded still looking at the floor. Chills washed over her when she closed her eyes as she remembered a painful part of her past.

"Abubakar Metcotez was a prince with a dark heart, all his servants feared him for just one mistake meant their death. He was very handsome and deadly with a sword this tyrant conquered many lands, he could have control all of Egypt but the moment he entered the kingdom of Raium and fell for prince Onuris's bride he met his end." Jendayi said.

"By slashing his wrist?" Jonathan asked.

"After….the pain he caused to…the Princess he realized that Prince Onuris's troops were closing in…and so he slashed the princess's wrists and then his own, believing she would be waiting for him in the underworld. Jendayi said blinking away a lot of tears.

Jonathan gently rubbed his wife's back as more tears fell down her cheeks, she remembered the lashing of the whips and the constant yelling as her hands were chained down and she could do nothing to stop him. When Onuris arrived she laid in a pool of her own crimson liquid clinging to life. As she wiped her tears away she could still see her prince lifting her into his arms and disappearing back into the night.

Jendayi sat there for a moment wiping the last of the tears from her face. She tried to stop it but soon she gave into a coughing fit, Max set a cup of water down in front of her. After a few swallows of the clear liquid she was able to breathe again.

"Thank you, well now you know." Jendayi said.

"With Assad being Metcortez's protector we might be in for a fight." Jonathan said.

Jendayi looked to Max and Jonathan with worry after finally finding her beloved and his friend once more that she would lose them all over again. The knock at the front door brought everyone back to reality, Max was the first to stand up, he walked over to the door as Jonathan stood in front of Jendayi when Assad walked into the living room. The young man looked over at Jonathan before bowing to Jendayi who bowed slightly in return. Jonathan noticed how Assad was paying attention to the talisman before looking back at him.

"While it is possible Mr. Hart could be Prince Onruis I highly doubt it." Assad said.

Just as Max shut the door a mummified hand pushed him out of the way and entered the house. Jennifer backed up in fright as Jonathan pushed Assad away from them. Assad's face held a psychotic smile as he and the Mummy move closer to them.

"What I do know is that you belong to Prince Metcortez and this time I will make sure there will be no mistakes." Assad said in a menacing tone.

Jonathan took a hold of Jendayi's hand and ran in the kitchen. With Assad behind them he reached out to Jendayi but she pushed him back into the Mummy and continued out the back yard. Soon her and Jonathan hopped into the pastel yellow Mercedes Benz.

"Looks like you're finally able to ride in the metal horse." Jonathan said.

Jendayi smiled as Jonathan turned on the car and zoomed out of the residence and on to the road. With the windows rolled down the feel of the wind felt wonderful across her face as it played with her hair.

Jonathan smiled seeing this but his smile faded away when he spotted Assad behind them and with a mummified prince in the passenger seat. It didn't take long for Jendayi to see him as well.

Jonathan turned down a street and merged on to the highway after a few dangerous minutes they finally lost Assad. Jendayi sat back down in the seat and looked over at Jonathan. He put a loving hand over hers.

"We can't go back." Jendayi said in a sadden tone.

"That may be true but we will be ready for them next time." Jonathan said with determination.

The car zoomed down the road as Jonathan and Jendayi wonder what their next move should be.


	4. Part Four

Hart to Hart

Princess Hart

Part Four

* * *

The moon glistened in the hotel window of the room where the Harts resided. Jendayi sat down on the bed while Jonathan walks out of the bathroom and sat down beside her. He laid his hand on hers which caused Jendayi to look up into his baby blue eyes.

"You okay?" Jonathan asked.

I…I think this is all my fault." Jennifer said blinking away a few tears.

Jonathan laid a kiss on her lips and gave her a hug.

"This is not your fault; in fact I believe something else was supposed to happen to you instead.

"Oh?"

"You talisman it smells of Myrrh is that used in mummification?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes along with frankincense…oh I think I understand what you mean."

Jendayi buried her head into Jonathan's shoulder while he rub her back when it all finally hit her.

"We'll look on the bright side at least you got to ride in the metal horse." Jonathan said changing the subject.

Jendayi pulled away and looked at Jonathan with a smile across her face.

"Yes I enjoyed it very much I can't wait to ride in it again." Jendayi said excitedly.

Jonathan smiled as Jendayi finally went into the bathroom. He laid down on the bed with a loud sigh. After a few moments Jendayi emerged from the bathroom and lay down beside him.

"Do you regret any of this?" Jendayi asked.

Jonathan looked over at Jendayi with a smile as he shook his head.

"No, not one bit." He responded.

Jendayi closed her eyes as she took a hold of Jonathan's hand. Jonathan finally closed his eyes as well. The two of them finally let their bodies get some much needed sleep.

Morning arrived a few hours later; Jonathan was the first to wake up the feel of the warm sun peeking through the window to welcome him. He looked down to see Jendayi had changed her position; her head rested comfortably on his chest with both arms wrapped around him. A cough would escape her lips every few moments as she snuggled closer.

Jonathan laid his hand over her forehead and noticed it was hot and sweaty. This concerned him greatly as the strong odor of Myrrh seemed to take up what fresh air they had left. His theory was right this talisman was the key to her illness and perhaps why his wife believed all of this Egyptian princess business. Before Jonathan had a chance to touch the talisman a loud knock interrupted his thoughts. A moan escaped Jendayi's lips as Jonathan pulled away from her to answer the door.

"Who is it?" Jonathan asked cautiously.

"It's me Mr. H. I brought someone who can help us." Max said from behind the door.

Jonathan looked through the peephole to see Max standing there with a raven haired woman with piercing blue eyes. Her complexion was that of Assad. He wasn't sure if she could be trusted so he went out on a limb and opened the door anyways. The woman approached Jonathan and shook his hand.

"Good Morning Mr. Hart my name is Beverly Chambers, Max phone me and said you have a bit of an Egyptian problem. "Ms. Chambers said.

"Yes come on in and please call me Jonathan."

Max and Beverly entered the room Jonathan guided Beverly to the bed while Max shut the door behind them. Beverly looked at the sleeping redhead on the bed, she was coughing and sweating profusely. Her eyes then fell upon the talisman around her neck that reeked of Myrrh. Ms Chambers carefully examined the talisman and then slowly removed it from her neck placing it in a small black case.

"The fever will fade shortly." Beverly said.

"Thank you." Jonathan replied.

"You're welcome, Prince Onuris." Beverly said followed by a slight bow.

Jonathan sighed and Beverly merely smiled before looking back over at the resting princess.

"Max filled me in on the way here and there is Egyptian documentation that claims Prince Onuris and Princess Jendayi existed as does the dark Prince Metacortez. " Ms. Chambers said.

Jonathan sat down on the bed when the realization hit him. so he was a prince and she was a princess in a past life.

"Let me guess the only way to end this is to go to the exhibit." Jonathan said.

"Correct, that seems to be the source of the issues." Beverly said.

Jonathan felt a comforting hand over his he looked over to see a pair of emerald green eyes looking at him.

"Are we going back?" Jendayi asked.

"Yeah, sooner than I hopped." Jonathan replied.

Jendayi sat up and gently touched his face, Jonathan gave in as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"This day was bound to come, soon you will have your wife back and I will have to continue my search for my prince." Jendayi said.

Jonathan nodded, while he was happy his wife would be back to her normal self he did feel bad for Jendayi, all he could do is hope that she would be reunited with her lover in the afterlife.

Max and Jonathan left the room to get ready for the trip leaving Beverly with Jendayi as she went to freshen up.

"You know your face reminds me of someone." Jendayi yelled from the bathroom.

"I get that all the time." Beverly replied.

Jendayi emerged from the bathroom smelling of sweet strawberries. She looked over at Beverly who merely looked a bit confused at her constant staring.

"You seem like a protector." Jendayi said.

"I merely want everything and everyone to be happy, so I have a strong feeling you will find your prince again." Beverly said.

Jendayi nodded her words warmed her heart.

"Thank you well come on let's not keep them waiting any longer." Jendayi said.

Beverly nodded and both women left the room and walked down the hall to the lobby. Jonathan stood by the door with Max. Soon both women met up with them.

"Ready?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, one more ride in the metal horse." Jendayi said.

"Yeah…I'll make sure to take you the long way." Jonathan replied.

Jendayi and Jonathan left the lobby with Max and Beverly following behind them. Max got in the car while Beverly watched Jendayi and Jonathan pull out of the parking lot.

"May you both find happiness." Beverly whispered.


	5. Part Five

Hart to Hart

Princess Hart

Part Five

* * *

The drive seemed like forever but Jendayi didn't mind. The fresh air from the evening sky felt wonderful upon her skin. The amazing sights of the golden gate bridge along with the stores on Rodeo drive seem to come to life at night. People were walking down the street wearing fancy long dresses and expensive shimmering clothing. Jendayi's eyes grew curious as she spotted a few women wearing revealing clothing and hanging out on the corners of the edge of such a colorful street, they were flaunting their bodies to cars passing by. It didn't take long for Jendayi to figure out what they did to make a living. While this world looks so much different than her own many things seemed to remain the same.

While this place was amazing and she did enjoy Jonathan, Max and Freeway's company but she still felt out of place…she didn't belong here. Jonathan finally pulled the vehicle into the museum parking lot; he left the car running for a few moments before he finally turned off the car. Jendayi was sad and happy at the same time; she took a deep breath while blinking away a few tears it was time to end this once and for all.

Jonathan sighed as he turned off the car. Tonight was it everything would finally be set right again. Jendayi has been a blast to have around but he did miss his wife.

He could see by the look on her face that even she knew this couldn't last forever.

"Ready?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes." Jendayi replied.

The two of them left the car together and walked inside the museum hand in hand.

The moment they reached the Egyptian exhibit Assad stood there in front of the dark prince's tomb wearing a black robe and held a dagger with a golden hilt in his right hand.

Jonathan glanced around the room keeping a mental map of where everything was before setting his eyes back on Assad.

"I see you both have finally come to your senses." Assad said.

Yes but no one is going to die today." Jonathan said.

"Don't you see my prince wishes to be reunited with his princess." Assad said.

"All I can see is a man who has spent a little too much time reading Egyptian books." Jonathan said.

Jendayi let out a scream, Jonathan turned around to see the mummy with his arms around her. It picked Jendayi up and walked away. Jonathan punched the mummified prince only to wince in pain. Assad ran Over to Jonathan with his dagger held high in anger. It took a bit of maneuvering but Jonathan managed to get the dagger out of Assad's hands and punched him in the stomach followed with another punch to the face knocking him out.

Jonathan turned around to the mummy still holding Jendayi; it seemed to clutch her even tighter.

"Metacortez!"

The mummy responded by pushing Jendayi to the floor as he approached Jonathan. The two men circled each other than Jonathan started first he swings a few punches but got nowhere. Metacortez knocked him back with one hit and raised his hands as he walked toward Jonathan slowly reaching for his neck. Jonathan grabbed a torch and waved it all around. Metacortez backed up in fright for only a few moments before he put the flame out with his hand.

Jendayi stood up she looked to see Jonathan on his knees as Metacrotez began to choke the life out of him. Unable to let this continue Jendayi eyes spotted something that would come in handy.

"My Prince!"

The mummy turned to see Jendayi done up in a royal Egyptian dress holding a crook and flail. Metacortez released Jonathan as he slowly moved toward her, leaving Jonathan to catch his breath. Coughing Jonathan struggled to his feet when a whispered caught his ear.

"Need a hand?" A male voice whispered.

"Yeah." Jonathan said.

"Alright, but I need to borrow your body for a bit." The voice said.

Jonathan nodded in a few moments he felt a strange sensation all over his body. He looked around and grabbed a gold tip spear as he ran toward the mummy. Jendayi stepped back as the mummy lunged forward Jonathan grunted as he flipped the mummy landing the being back in the tomb where he belonged.

Jonathan turned to face Jendayi breathing heavily the princess smiled.

Is he?" Jendayi asked

"No in fact I don't think he's a mummy after all." Jonathan stated.

Jonathan walked closer to the tomb and slowly ripped the mummy's bandages from his face.

"Who is it?" Jendayi asked.

"Cole Morefield." Jonathan replied.

"That…name rings a bell." Jendayi said brokenly.

Jonathan turned around in time to see Jendayi almost fall to the ground but he caught her just before her head hit the floor.

"Jendayi…." Jonathan said in a worried tone.

The princess smiled sadly as she touched his face with a sad smile. She felt herself start to fade away.

"I think it's time for me to go….shame I couldn't find him."

"Oh I wouldn't say that I think I have finally found you." A familiar voice said.

Jendayi blinked a few times as a smile tugged across her lips, she looked into the eyes not of Jonathan but of that of her dear prince.

"Onuris…"

"Yes my love come…let us journey to the afterlife together." Onuris said.

Onuris and Jendayi held hands as their spirits left Jonathan and Jennifer's bodies. The two of them stood there for a few moments as the portal of the afterlife stood there in front of them. Jendayi turned to see Beverly standing there with a smile on her face, but she looked different she could of swore she saw a horn headdress with a sun disk between the horns. Beverly merely nodded to the two of them before walking away.

"What is it darling?" Onuris asked.

"Nothing …" Jendayi said followed with a smile.

The two of them turned to Jennifer and Jonathan who both stood there looking at their Egyptian relatives. With time limited and the call of the afterlife beckoning them, Jendayi and Onuris smiled and waved.

"Please tell our story and may the goddess Hathor protect you." Jendayi said.

Jennifer nodded understanding completely Jonathan and Jennifer watched the Prince Onuris and Princess Takarete walked down the tunnel of the afterlife and disappeared from view.

Exhausted Jennifer laid her head on her husband's chest. She took a long deep breath as she wrapped her arms around him. Jonathan did the same he was so happy to finally have his wife back.

"Welcome back darling." Jonathan said.

"I'm glad to be back." Jennifer said happily.

As the police arrived inside the building, Jonathan and Jennifer continued walking out of the museum enjoying the breeze of the midnight wind. Max stood by the car he smiled happily to see the two of them were okay.

"Mrs. H?" Max asked.

"Yes Max I am back." Jennifer said with a smile.

"Good, oh Ms Chambers left her card she said if we ever need any help to give her a call." Max said as he handed Jennifer the business card.

Max opened the door for Jennifer as she sat in the passenger seat. Jennifer smiled shaking her head as she looked at the symbols on the business card.

In the driver's seat Jonathan leaned over to take a peek at the card before starting up the vehicle.

"Before Jendayi left she said let the goddess Hathor protect us who is she?" Jonathan asked.

From what I remember Hathor is a very protective goddess, I believe she was known as the great one of many names. Anyways I have a feeling we'll meet Ms. Chambers again but for now let's head home I am tired." Jennifer said.

"I couldn't of said it better myself." Jonathan replied.

Jonathan honked the horn and Max backed up as the yellow pastel Mercedes Benz zoomed down the road toward home. Everything was finally normal once more but more importantly two lovers were finally reunited. Oh how we all love happy endings.


End file.
